The current situation of digital encoding and processing technology of world character information is discussed below.
The digital encoding technology of world character information is a historically significant task worldwide, and all countries in the world are carrying out the research of this task and setting forth thousands of solutions, each of which has its own advantages but shortcomings still exist, for example, no unified standard, easy to learn but hard to use, or easy to use but hard to learn, etc.
In regard to the initial solution for digital operational encoding and input method of world characters and information processing system thereof (PCT/CN01/00687), it could not input characters nor retrieve words in a more simple and higher efficient way because it lacks the operational encoding and input method of Chinese sentences, nor the operational encoding and input method of Simplified spelling of the words of linear characters; The input of the Japanese word, Kanji character, and Japanese Roman word has to switch among different states and the input of the codes could not be implemented under the same state; the settings of the numerical pad still could not change the situation that the numerical pad has to be used with the coordination of keyboard and mouse during the input and edition of characters, and the numerical pad could not be used separately; and the conflict between the simplicity and the high efficiency of world character information encoding processing could not be solved in an effective way.